Weaknesses
by vballqueen17
Summary: She knew their strengths and she knew their weaknesses. Now Slade knew them too. Terra holds nothing back as she plots the Titan's destruction with Slade. Robin knows what his greatest weakness is, but he sure as hell isn't letting them take her away without a fight. Now a multi-chapter story. The 3rd and final chapter set during the events of Aftershock Part 2 [robstar]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

 **Set after Betrayal and before Aftershock**

* * *

Weaknesses 

Terra took a deep breath as she pushed her hair behind her ears. It had only been a couple of weeks since she had betrayed the Titans and she was still getting used to her new surroundings. Slade's layer was located in a volcano, lava flowing through the glass surfaces. She had to admit; he knew how to pick the perfect spot to plan evil deeds.

Their original plan was to destroy the Titans in their own tower, but that had not gone as planned. She had pulled Beast Boy aside because she didn't want him hurt. She felt a slight pain in her chest just thinking about him. She couldn't believe she had actually started to fall for him. Attachments were dangerous and so were feelings. She couldn't afford to have those.

Slade had made it very clear that the Titans were the enemy and that they needed to be destroyed in order to start their new empire in the city. Terra smirked. Taking down the titans would be cake. She knew all of their weaknesses. They had been fools to trust her.

 _"Terra, come to the main room immediately."_

Slade's voice rang loud and clear in her earpiece. She got up from her makeshift bed and walked down the hallway to where Slade was waiting for her. She saw him sitting in a large chair, in front of three giant monitors.

"You called?" She asked lazily as she leaned against a control panel.

"Yes," Slade said as he turned in his chair to look at her. "I want to discuss the Titan's weaknesses with you."

Terra shrugged her shoulders. "Want do you want to know?"

"Everything." Slade said. "In order to rip them apart we have to exploit their weakness and crush them." He got up and began pacing in front of her.

"Who do you want to know about first?" She asked as she watched him pace.

Slade walked over to the computer and began to type away. He pulled up a picture of Cyborg and turned to Terra.

"Tell me about our metal friend, first." He said as crossed his arms over his chest.

Terra hopped up on the metal control panel and began kicking her legs in the air.

"His tech gives him several advantages and he's strong." She started. "But his tech can also be used against him. He can be rash and act without thinking, which can easily get him in trouble. He is also Robin's second."

"So if Robin falls, he would be the second one to take out immediately." Slade said in a thoughtful voice.

Terra nodded. "Next?"

Slade typed away again and pulled up a picture of Raven. Terra chuckled.

"The witch?" She asked. "She was the hardest one to gain the trust of, but not impossible. She has to control her emotions, which she struggles with. I've seen her lose her temper a few times."

"Make her tick the right way and…" Slade said.

"And she will fall easily." Terra said with a wave of her hand and a smirk on her face.

Slade turned back to the computer and pulled up a picture of Starfire. Terra placed her chin in her palms, resting her elbows on her knees.

"She's a powerhouse." Terra stated. "But she's too trusting. She's willing to give people a chance and is too kind and forgiving." She said simply.

"How unfortunate for her." Slade said. He then pulled up a picture of Beast Boy.

Terra's smirk fell from her face as she looked at his picture. The tight pain in her chest hit her again for a moment.

"Beast Boy has feelings for me." Terra said more quietly. "They can be used against him."

"Very good, my apprentice." Slade said. "I trust your former feelings for the changeling won't get in the way of destroying him."

Terra was looking at the ground. "Of course not, Slade."

"Good." Slade said as he sat back down in his chair. "That is all."

Terra looked up at Slade, slightly surprised. "Aren't you going to ask me about Robin? He is the leader after all."

"I know Robin well enough to know his weaknesses. He was my apprentice at one time." Slade said, a slight scowl in his voice. "Robin's friends are his undoing."

Terra was silent for a moment. Slade cocked his head to the side.

"Do you disagree, my dear?" He asked.

Terra shook her head. "No, his friends are his undoing."

"But?" Slade asked.

"But one in particular more than the others." Terra said.

Slade sighed. "Ah yes, Robin's feelings for the alien powerhouse, Starfire."

Terra nodded in earnest. "I've seen how they've acted around each other, especially in battle. Besides, Beast Boy told me they were all secretly waiting for them to get together."

Slade got up from his chair and walked over to the computer. He typed away and pulled up footage of the Titans fighting. He froze on a frame that Starfire and Robin were in together.

"Yes, I picked up on it a while ago." Slade said as he looked at the image on the screen. "When Robin was my apprentice he would fight all of the Titans except for her. When I ordered him to use his thermal blaster on her he refused."

Terra sat, with wide eyes, listening intently.

"When I triggered the Nano-probes in the titans he was begging me to stop, with her dying in his arms. I think she was the final motivation that drove him to infect himself with them." Slade said as he banged his fist on the panel.

"So remove Starfire from the equation and Robin will fall with ease." Terra stated.

"Just make sure Robin's there to watch." Slade said viciously.

"Don't worry," Terra said with a flip of her hair as she started for her room, "consider it done."

* * *

Starfire sat on the edge of Titan's Tower, her knees to her chest and her head resting atop her knees. Her eyes were watching the sunset, but her mind was far, far away from where she was.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A voice asked from next to her.

She was startled for a moment, but smile and nodded. Robin sat down next to her and for a moment they sat in silence.

"Star, are you okay?" Robin asked with concern as he looked at her. "You've been quiet all day."

Starfire bit her lip. "I have been thinking about Terra and everything that happened the night she betrayed us."

Robin understood. He had been thinking about that a lot recently too. They all had. By now Terra had probably reunited with Slade and were planning some sort of attack on the Titans. Robin knew that she had probably told Slade all about them. Their strengths and their weaknesses.

He looked at Starfire. Had he made it obvious to Terra about how he felt towards the girl sitting next to him? He couldn't think about losing her. The thought alone caused his heart to ache.

"He is going to have Terra use us against each other." Starfire said quietly.

Robin was taken aback. She had said exactly what he had been thinking, what he feared the most.

"No, I won't let him." He said without thinking. No one was going to take her from him if he could help it.

"Robin, I do not want to lose you." Starfire said suddenly. Her eyes were filling with tears. "I can not bare the thought of losing anyone, but especially you and-"

"Star!" Robin said, taking her hands in his. "No one is going to take me away from you."

Starfire's eyes met Robin's masked ones as she blinked back tears.

"You can not be certain." She said.

"I know." Robin responded. "But I am certain about some things."

Robin's hand reached up and touched her cheek softly. Slade and Terra already knew. They couldn't stop what was coming now. So even though there was a part of Robin that told him to stop, a stronger part willed him on. Starfire instinctively leaned in, her eyes falling to his lips. Robin pulled her closer, bringing his lips to hers.

Starfire's hands found his face, holding him gently as she deepened their kiss. Robin pulled her closer, consumed by her smell and that taste of her tongue on his lips. He could have lived in this moment forever.

They eventually broke apart, both smiling at each other. Starfire leaned her forehead against his, her eyes closed.

"You are not worried that I am your weakness?" She asked.

"My greatest weakness," Robin said, "but also my greatest strength."

Starfire only smiled as the sun continued to set in the newly darkening sky.

* * *

 _ **Well, I've been thinking about writing this for a while. It's been in the back of my head, but I didn't know exactly how I wanted to do it. Then I watched some TT episodes last night and was like screw it I know what I want to write now.**_

 _ **Anyway if you enjoyed drop me a review because I truly appreciate them!**_

 _ **Vballqueen17**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

Now the story is set during Aftershock. It's somewhat similar to the episode in terms of dialogue and events, but I haven changed and added some things. Thanks to everyone encouraged me to continue the story!

* * *

Weaknesses 

_"And will you destroy the Teen Titans?"_

 _"I thought you'd never ask."_

Raven rubbed her temples as Beast Boy's and Cyborg's yells got louder and louder. She looked over at the pair standing in the kitchen having some sort of fight over what they were having for dinner. She could see Robin try to interject, which only added to all the noise.

"Robin, I don't think you're helping." She said through gritted teeth.

Robin hadn't seem to hear her as he had only gotten louder, only causing Cyborg and Beast Boy's volume to increase, which she didn't think were possible. Starfire was standing next to her, looking curiously at the trio.

"Starfire, please tell Robin that he is clearly not helping the situation." Raven said in a desperate tone.

"But they have not engaged in battle yet to decided what we have for dinner." Starfire responded as she smiled at her friend.

A vein was throbbing in Raven's forehead and Starfire giggled nervously.

"Of course I shall, friend Raven!"

Starfire floated over to where her friends where yelling and she placed a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin had ceased his yelling, his finger still in the air and his mouth wide open, as he turned to look at her. His face immediately softened and he even managed a small smile, one he reserved specifically for her.

"What's up, Star?" He asked.

Even though they had kissed they had never really defined what they were. They had wanted more time to figure out what was going on before they took the next step. Although, that had not stopped them from kissing a few more times. They wanted to be with each other, they were just waiting for the right moment.

"I believe friend Raven is right." Starfire said as she settled down next to him. "You are not helping the argument about dinner."

Robin sighed. She had a point. His yelling had only made the other's worse. He turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy, resting his hands on their shoulders.

"Uh, how about pizza?" He asked quietly.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Robin and Starfire then looked at each other. Both cracked a grin at the same time.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Beast Boy asked as Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Because you're idiots?" Raven suggested as she and the other started to head to where the T-Car was parked.

Beast Boy frowned. They all piled into the car. Cyborg taking the driver's seat, naturally, Robin took shotgun and Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire sat in the back.

"Once I tell you some of my awesome jokes, maybe you won't think that about me anymore!" Beast Boy said as he perked up in his seat.

Everyone groaned except for Starfire who looked attentively at Beast Boy. "Yes, please! I love hearing the jokes!"

"Don't encourage him, Star." Cyborg said as he pulled out of the tower.

Beast Boy glared at his friend for a moment before he went into deep thought. He had to think of some good ones. He had to make Raven laugh and she would only tolerate his jokes so long before she teleported him out of the window. The T-Car passed a park and in the distance Beast Boy could see a couple of ducks swimming in a pond. He snapped his fingers together, grinning madly.

"Okay, okay, I've got one!" He said. " Why are ducks so funny?"

He gave them a moment, looking around the car for their reactions. Starfire looked to be the only one really listening, but he knew the others couldn't escape the sound of his voice.

"Because they're always quaking jokes!" He said when no one tried to answer his question.

"Pull over, I'm going to be sick." Raven said without hesitation.

Beast Boy glared as Starfire tried to figure out why the joke was funny. Robin noticed and turned to smile at her.

"Star, if you're trying to figure out why it was funny then stop, because it wasn't." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"Is it because they lack the large brains to tell the jokes?" She asked seriously, a finger on her chin as she pondered the joke.

The T-Car came to a stop at a red light as Raven said, "Apparently Beast Boy lacks a brain for telling jokes."

Cyborg and Robin laughed, but Beast Boy just shrugged off her comment. He turned to her, a look of determination passing over his face.

"One day I will make you laugh, Raven." He said. "Or at least make you smile."

"Then you better learn some better jokes, BB." Cyborg said as he smiled in the rearview mirror towards his friend.

"Okay, how about this one: Why did the aardvark cross the road?" He asked.

Starfire looked at her friend, confusion written all over her face. Where they still talking about ducks?

"To beat up the idiot telling jokes." Raven said in a deadpan voice.

Cyborg and Robin laughed again, this time harder and louder.

"Please, an aardvark is some form of duck?" Starfire asked, clearly not understanding what was funny.

Beast Boy groaned. The light turned green and Cyborg began to roll through the intersection. Robin turned back towards Starfire.

"An aardvark is-"

Robin's sentence was cut off when something large hit the T-Car causing it to spin. The titans all yelled as it spun quickly out of the intersection before coming to a stop. Robin looked around at his team, his heart racing slightly. He looked them all up and down quickly.

"Everyone okay?" He asked. His eyes were locked on Starfire. She nodded her head as all the other titans groaned their okays.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Cyborg said as he began to open the door.

Starfire was the first person out, blasting her door away. She rubbed her head, closing her eyes in pain. She had hit it on the window when the car spun out of control. She and Cyborg turned to their front and both gasped when they saw what was standing in front of them.

"It can't be." Cyborg whispered.

The rest of the titans had gotten out of the car, their eyes finding what Starfire and Cyborg were starring at.

"Terra?" Beast Boy said, a tight pain rising in his chest.

Terra smirked in their direction, standing tall in front of her former friends. Their look of shock and surprise was satisfying. She wondered if they were afraid. After what she had told Slade about them, they should be.

"Hey, guys." She said in a fake innocent tone. "Miss me?"

She raised her arms, bringing them down, hard on the ground. The titans all scattered as large rocks and boulders came crashing down onto the T-Car. Cyborg stopped and turned to look at his baby. His eyes narrowed as he looked back at Terra.

"I know she did not just destroy my car!" He yelled as his arm turned into a cannon.

Terra looked out at all the titans. Raven and Cyborg were glaring at her, no surprise there. Robin and Starfire were standing close to each other, both ready to go into battle. She thought about her promise to Slade.

 _Just make sure Robin's there to watch_

Well, she thought, that certainly wouldn't be a problem. She then locked eyes with Beast Boy. He had a sad, betrayed expression across his face. For a moment she felt a pinch of regret, but it all evaporated when Robin yelled, "Titans, go!"

The titans sprung forward towards Terra. Terra grabbed the earth and pulled a rock platform into the air she used to float on. Large rock columns sprung out of the air around the titans, blocking their paths. Raven and Robin were unfortunate enough to get stuck in the behind them, hitting the columns hard. Starfire paused mid flight when she saw Robin crumbled to the ground.

"Robin!" She yelled as she started to change her path. In her moment of distraction a large boulder knocked her out of the air and into Cyborg, causing both titans to fall to the ground.

Beast Boy had managed to dodge everything in his cheetah form. He leaped onto her rock platform, transforming back into his usual self. He climbed up the rock so he was sitting on his knees in front of her. Maybe he could talk her out of it. Maybe he could get through.

"Terra, stop!" He cried as he looked up at the girl his heart still ached for deep down. "We're your friends!"

Terra glared at him, bending down so that they were eye level. "I don't have any friends." She spat at him. "Remember?"

She pulled her fist back and before Beast Boy could say anything else she had punched him square in the face, sending him backwards over her rock. Starfire managed to fly up and catch him in her arms as Terra sped off towards the others.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Starfire asked with concern as she brought him down the ground.

"She can't have…she wouldn't…" Was all Beast Boy said in return.

Terra spotted Robin still unconscious on the ground. She knew she was suppose to make Robin suffer, but if she could take him out first them the rest of the team would cake. They would never survive without their precious leader. She hopped onto the ground and turned her hands to a giant boulder, picking it up and moving it so it floated over Robin.

Before she could drop it a black energy wrapped around it. She turned to see Raven standing a bit of a distance away from her. The witch. Destroying her would be the highlight of her day.

"Don't make me hurt you." Raven said angrily.

"Don't make me laugh." Terra flicked her free palm up as two more boulders rose out of the ground.

She broke Raven's hold on the third and sent all three of them flying in her direction. They landed just shy of where Raven was standing, but the impact was enough to send the empath flying back into a light pole. Terra started after Raven, her smirk growing large on her face.

"On second thought maybe I will la-"

Terra was cut off when Robin sent a swift kick, sending her backwards. She only had a moment to gather her senses as she saw Robin begin to charge again.

"What's a matter, Robin?" She asked between blows and blocks. "You don't look too happy to see me."

Robin blocked her punch, his teeth gritted. "I'm not happy you decided to give Slade all of secrets after we took you in."

Terra laughed lightly as she sent several swift punches to him. They locked hands; both pushing against each other, their faces only inches apart.

"Are you scared I'm going to destroy something that means a lot to you?" She asked.

Her eyes shifted to where Starfire was standing, still helping Beast Boy gain his balance while standing. Robin followed her eyes movement and growled.

"If you even think-" He started.

"Too late." She replied.

She kicked at Robin's legs, knocking him to the ground. She reached around and levitated a large boulder, but before she could send it anywhere Cyborg had joined the fight, punching her in the back. Terra fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Not on my watch." Cyborg said as he helped Robin to his feet.

Both boys charged at her. Terra quickly got to her feet. She slammed her hand on the ground and a large rock wall erupted from the pavement, separating the two titans. Robin wasted no time and put an exploding disc on the wall. The rocks blasted Terra to the ground.

"Cyborg, now!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg turned his cannon arm towards her. For a moment he thought about all the good times they had back in the tower. "Sorry, kid."

"The only one who's going to be sorry, is you." Terra said in his moment of hesitation.

She placed her palms on the ground and Cyborg and Robin were sent flying into the air from a large explosion and crashed into some near by buildings. She got to her feet and looked around for Starfire and Beast Boy, but the two had disappeared. She heard Raven groaning in the distance. An evil smile came to her face as she raised a large rock into the air.

Raven looked up to see the rock hovering over her. She still felt too weak to summon her powers and she gasped as the rock began to fall. Strong hands and arms reached under the rock and Raven watched as Starfire lifted it into the air. Beast Boy ran over and put Raven's arm around his neck, helping her up. He smiled slightly at her and she could tell her was feeling the same heartache they all were and maybe even a bit more.

Starfire threw the rock towards Terra, who caught it, throwing back towards the alien titan. Starfire wasted no time in blasting it with her starbolts. She then proceeded to hit Terra with her laser eyes. Starfire watched as the blonde cried out in pain as she hit the ground.

Starfire's eyes immediately returned to normal as her heart sunk in her stomach. She flew over to the girl, worry written across her face. Terra had been her friend and she had just hurt her.

"Terra!" She said as she kneeled down next to her.

"Oh, sweet, innocent Starfire." Terra said as he eyes began to glow yellow. Starfire backed up slightly, a gasp escaping her lips. "You always were so easy to fool."

High-pressured mud shot up from the ground, sending Starfire flying back to where Raven and Beast Boy were standing. Cyborg and Robin ran out of the buildings they had crashed into and stood by their friends. Everyone charged up, ready to strike.

Terra closed her eyes, her hands outstretched as the concrete and asphalt around her began to glow bright as cracks began snaking their way towards the titans. Giant rock and mud monsters popped out of the ground in front of her. Terra looked at her hands in amazement.

"That's a new trick." Raven stated

"New trick or not we have to defend the city." Robin said as he shook of the moment of shock.

The monsters sprung forward, slipping through the cracks and finding their way to the titans.

"How did I do that?" Terra asked out loud while the titans were distracted.

"You didn't." Slade's voice said through her earpiece. "I did."

Terra looked over at the battle, her eyes wide with confusion. "How?"

"It's a sophisticated neural interface that gives me direct access to your neural system." Slade answered.

"But why?" She asked. She thought destroying the titans was her mission. Her destiny.

"Because, my dear apprentice, separate we are weak, but together we can annihilate them like the insects that they are." Slade said viciously. "Your power is my power. My strength is your strength."

Terra's confusion slipped away into understanding and she smiled as she watched the titans struggle to hold their own with the creatures. "We fight as one." She said strongly.

"And we will destroy them as one." Slade said.

Robin watched as his team struggled to keep up with the fast moving mud monsters. He saw Beast Boy, transformed into a rhino, get blasted back into a car. He watched one wrap around Cyborg who tried to destroy it with his arm cannon, only to be met with a face full of mud. Raven was covered as well as she rushed to help him escape. He turned to see Starfire's unconscious body flying towards him. He held out his arms, catching her to break her fall.

"Star, you okay?" He asked as he placed a hand on her cheek.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "I am mostly undamaged." She said as he helped her stand up.

They only had a moment to look at each other before a monster popped up between them, sending them both flying in different directions. He saw one shoot out of the ground and wrap around her, but she quickly dispelled it with her laser eyes. Robin gritted his teeth as he pulled a few smoke dics out of his utility belt.

"Titans," He yelled as he threw them at Terra, "fall back!"

The disc exploded and Terra is surrounded by smoke, distorting her vision. The mud monsters melt away and all of the titans look to their leader in confusion.

"You heard me." He said in a slightly defeated tone. "Fall back."

He threw a few more disc and they disappeared into the cloud of smoke. As Terra rose above everything she saw Beast Boy standing just on the outside of the smoke cloud. They locked eyes for a moment and that twinge of guilt hit her again before he turned and ran off after his friends into the smoke.

* * *

The titans sat in the entrance hall to the tower, not even bothering to make their way to the living room. The fight and retreat had taken a lot more out of them than they cared to admit. Raven leaned against a wall, her arms crossed over her chest, a disgusted expression on her face. Cyborg sat quietly, angrily removing rock and mud from his suit, Beast Boy was standing close by, looking slightly broken. Starfire sat on the stairs just beside them, her head resting in her hands as she looked sadly out over her friends. Robin stood just next to her, his mind rushing.

They were all bruised and dirty from the fight, but none of them seemed to notice. They were all too consumed with what should have happened instead of what had happened during the fight.

Cyborg finished pulling out rock pieces from his suit and sighed. "I should have blasted her when I had the damn chance to." He said aloud.

"I should have hit her with everything I had." Raven added.

"Why did I permit her to fool me again?" Starfire asked.

"Why couldn't we take her down?" Robin asked as he push himself away from the wall he was leaning against. "Why couldn't we deal with her like every other criminal?"

"Because," Beast Boy said softly from the middle of the room, causing all eyes to turn on him, "she wasn't just another criminal. She was our friend. She was a titan."

No one said anything right away. Beast Boy knew they were all thinking it. Everyone on of them had grown close to her in some way. They had trusted her. Took her in and treated her like she was family. Like she belong to _their_ family.

"You're wrong." Raven said as she took a step towards Beast Boy. "Terra was never our friend. She was a lair and a spy trained by Slade to find out everything she could and then destroy us."

"That's not true!" Beast Boy argued.

"She's evil." Raven said as she narrowed her eyes. "Always has been, always will be."

Beast Boy blinked back a few tears. "You don't know what you're talking about, Raven!" He knew she was lying. Raven had cared, she just didn't understand Terra like he did. "She made some serious mistakes, but she's not-"

"Hey, man, the girl wrecked my car and knocked us all around." Cyborg said as he motioned to the bruises, cuts, and dents on his arms.

Beast Boy flung the table in front of Cyborg.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire said as Cyborg stood up.

"This isn't some sort of joke!" Beast Boy yelled as all of the titans surrounded the changeling. "I knew her better than anyone. I know she's messed up and I know she's done terrible things, but she's not evil." He ended his argument more softly.

Starfire placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We just can't give up on her." He said as he looked up at Starfire before looking at the rest of the team. He knew Starfire would be on his side. Generous, kind Starfire was always willing to give people a second chance. He knew with Starfire he could get Robin and with Robin the others would agree too.

"Beast Boy, she's working for Slade." Robin said as he came up next to Starfire.

"Did we give up on you when you were working for Slade?" Beast Boy threw at him.

Robin looked at Starfire for a moment. Her eyes held the only answer he needed.

 _I never gave up on you_

Robin turned back to Beast Boy, his lips pressed together tightly before answer, "She gets one last chance. One."

Beast Boy and Starfire smiled slightly at him. Robin turned so he was talking to the whole team.

"We'll have to break Slade's grip on her." He said. "Now, let's go clean up." He turned away and started to head into the tower.

Everyone began to follow, but Beast Boy tugged on Starfire's hand, holding her back for a moment. Starfire looked at her friend curiously.

"Yes?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Star, when Robin was Slade's apprentice how did you help break him from Slade's grip?" He asked.

Starfire's eyes widened for a moment. She was not expecting to be asked that. "I do not believe I had-"

"C'mon, Star, we all know you and Robin have some sort of deeper connection." Beast Boy said. "Please, maybe I can do the same with Terra."

Starfire thought for a moment. She tried not to think about when Robin had been Slade's apprentice. She knew that he had done it to save them, but the first moment of betrayal had pained her more than she ever thought possible. She couldn't bare the thought of having to fight him again.

"I told him that he was my best friend." Starfire said as she recalled that moment on the Wayne building when they were standing off against each other. "And that I could not live in a world where we were forced to fight."

Beast Boy smiled at her. "Thanks. I think that can give me some good ideas."

Before Starfire could respond he was hugging her. She was caught of guard, but quickly wrapping her arms around him in a gentle hug. He then took off into the main part of the tower. Starfire smiled slightly as she followed him.

She thought about going to her room to lie down. Her body was soar and tired and she just wanted to forget the past few hours. Without thinking she ended up in front of Robin's door. She knocked on it softly.

"Come in." Robin's voice said through the door.

Starfire entered the room. She took off her boots and floated over to his bed while Robin folded a shirt, putting back into his dresser. It was one of the rare times he didn't have his mask on and Starfire was happy to see the bright blues looking at her softly.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I did not want to be alone." She admitted honestly.

Robin scooted closer to her. He could see that her lip was swollen and she had several cuts and bruises, like himself, all over.

"You're still worried about the weakness thing, aren't you?" He asked as he took her hand.

"I do not know what is going to happen, but I will not lose you." She said defiantly as she looked up into his eyes.

"You won't." He said as he leaned in. "I promise."

Their lips touched and the kiss was gentle at first. Then it became more passionate. Robin pulled her close, his hands running over the small of her back, while Starfire's ran through his jet-black hair. They needed each other more than they could ever admit. Robin had never wanted someone so badly in his life. He let himself be consumed by her. They weren't going to take her away.

The alarm in the tower suddenly went off, flashing a red light throughout the room. Both titans took a moment to catch their breath, their eyes locking on each other.

"Trouble." Starfire whispered.

* * *

"We've got three escaped criminals attacking three separate targets." Robin's voice came over the titan's communicators. "We'll have to split up and stop whatever Slade is trying to do."

He was riding his R-Cycle with Starfire flying by his side. When it came to splitting up he didn't want to leave her side, incase things got bad.

"Robin and I shall defeat Cinderblock." Starfire said as they neared a construction sight by a large pit off the coast.

"I can deal with Overload." Raven said from over the communicator.

"And BB and I will take Plasmus." Cyborg finished.

"And Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"We'll have to worry about her when this is over. Titans," Robin said as his heartbeat quickened just a little, "be careful."

"Do not worry, Robin, we are most capable of defeating them." Starfire said as she picked up on his worried tone.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry." He said. "If it involves Slade then I know this isn't going to be easy."

* * *

 _Moments later…_

Raven looked down at the small chip that was left of Overload. This seemed like a big waste of time. He was too easily overcome. What was his real plan? Why did Slade send him here? She just wanted to deal with Terra and end this terrible day. She hovered over him for a moment before touching down on the ground, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm done playing games, Overload." She said. "Why did Slade send you here? What is you pl-"

Raven's question was cut off when a giant wave of mud knocked her backwards into a sea of it where the water had once been. She shook it off, getting to her knees. There was only one person who could have done that.

"Hel-lo!" Terra called as she walked over the mud towards where Raven was kneeling. "Ever heard of a decoy before?"

Raven gritted her teeth as she stood up.

"We had to coax you cowards out of hiding somehow." Terra finished as she came to a complete stop in front of the empath.

"Terra." Raven said as her hands began to glow back. This time she wasn't holding back.

"Raven." Terra said with an equal amount of hatred in her voice.

"Traitor." Raven spat.

"Witch." Terra countered as he eyes began to glow.

Both girls launched at each other, their hands gripping each other tightly as they tumbled through the air. Raven pulled her leg back and delivered a hard kick in Terra's face, causing the girl to fall back into her own mud. Terra sat up, her lip turning into a snarl as he eyes glowed again.

"I'm a little surprised it was this easy to gain your trust." She said as she raised herself up on a rock column.

"I never trusted you." Raven said as he hands glowed black.

Terra lunged for Raven, sending both girls into the mud. They rolled around, both girls getting a few punches in here and there.

"We both know you're lying right through your teeth, witch." Terra said as she managed to get the advantage, holding Raven under the mud.

It was only for a moment before the mud bubbled up, sending Terra flying across the room and into the wall. Terra felt a dull throbbing in her head as she closed her eyes.

"You know her weakness, Terra." Slade's voice came through. "Make her angry. _Make her lose control_."

Terra opened her eyes to see Raven flying towards her. Terra brought her hand up and before Raven could stop herself she crashed into the solidified mud column. Raven fell back into the mud with a pained cry. Terra smiled as she walked over to where Raven was struggling to sit up.

"You know, Raven, I never liked you." She said as she began peeling the mud back off of her skin.

Raven glared at Terra. She got to her feet as she said, "I never even wanted to know you. I've always known you were a liar."

Terra laughed. "Is that so?"

"You may have stolen Beast Boy and Starfire's hearts and even earned Cyborg and Robin's trust but-" Raven began as she took a step forward, but Terra was quick to cut her off.

"And yet you let me live in your house and steal all of your secrets and-"

"Shut up!" Raven said.

She could feel her emotions bubbling inside her. She needed to gain control. She didn't care about Terra. She had just hurt her friends. That was why she was upset. She didn't care. She didn't care…

"Exploit her anger and fear." Slade egged on. "Rip her apart."

Terra smirked. "I don't know what's going to be more fun, destroying you, crushing Beast Boy or watching Robin's face when I annihilate his precious Starfire off the face of the planet." She ended viciously.

"Don't touch them!" Raven cried as she lunged towards Terra her hands reaching for the girl's throat.

A mud hand reached up and grabbed Raven's foot bringing her back down to the ground. Terra lowered herself down so she was next to Raven. This was it. The final punch that would push her over the edge.

"C'mon Rae, what really hurts the most?" Terra asked as she tried to look into Raven's eyes. "That I tricked you? That I'm about to whip out your team? That your friends liked me better than you?"

"Stop it!" Raven yelled.

She didn't care. She didn't care. _She didn't care_.

"Or was it that deep down that you trusted me? That you truly thought I was you friend?" Terra said in a deadly whisper.

There was a moment of calm before Raven's head shot up. Terra was startled when she was not met by the normal violet eyes, but four deep, blood red eyes glaring at her. She shot up out of the mud and Terra had to leap back, her heart beginning to race wildly as Raven came after her.

"I trusted you! We trusted you!" Raven screamed furiously. All she wanted to do was crush Terra. Make her feel the pain they had all felt from her betrayal. "We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!"

Terra was backed up against the wall and she fearfully materialized mud hands to grab Raven, which stopped her mere inches from her face. Terra's eyes were wide as she watched Raven struggle against the hands.

" _Finish her_." Was all Slade said.

Terra's moment of fear melted as she focused her strength and energy on the hands. They began to pull Raven down into the mud. Raven felt her body begin to sink quickly. She blinked and felt herself return to normal, realizing she had just played into Terra's trap. She saw Terra's smirk before drowned in the mud.

* * *

Starfire and Robin looked down at Cinderblock as he lay defeated before him. Both titans were taking a moment to catch their breaths. Robin looked at Starfire and a small smile formed on his face. She was still here. She was unharmed.

"Victory at last." Starfire said in a tired sigh.

Robin shook the smile off his face as he returned to the problem at hand. "But why did Slade send him here? There was nothing to steal, nothing that would help him."

Robin looked around the area. It didn't make sense. What was Slade playing at? Starfire rubbed her eyes. She was extremely tired, but she knew their night was just beginning. Robin had a good point. Cinderblock had no business being there, but he had been unusually persistent in the fight. But why? Suddenly, it dawned on her why Cinderblock was here and what Slade and Terra had planned…

"Robin-" Starfire began.

Before she could finish she could hear the sound of something large flying towards them. She turned to see a large boulder heading straight towards Robin. She gasped and dove for Robin. She had to save him. She couldn't lose him. She grabbed his shoulders, shoving him aside. Before she could do much more she could feel the rock hitting her hard in the back, knocking her unconscious.

Robin had felt Starfire's shaking hands grab his shoulders before he felt his body being shoved roughly to the side. His body hit the ground and he rolled a good distance before he came to a stop. He shook his head, gathering his senses before propping himself up to see why Starfire had shoved him.

His heart dropped in his stomach when he saw the large, fast moving rock slam into Starfire's body. He quickly got to his feet as he saw her begin to fall over the cliffs. He had to get to her. He couldn't let her fall. He had promised. He had to get to her. He had to. Her fingers brushed his as he reached out for her, but he was too late. She was falling so quickly towards the sharp rocks.

"STARFIRE!"

He started to go after her. Diving over the cliffs, but a rock hand grabbed him, pulling him back up to the top of the cliff. He heard a nasty laugh behind him.

"I want you to watch Robin and know you couldn't save her." Terra whispered into his ear.

Robin sat in shock, not knowing, for the first time in his life, what to do. Terra pulled back and started off to find Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin would seek her out.

* * *

"Terra, you can't." Beast Boy said sadly. "You were my best friend." It was his last chance to reach out to her. Maybe she would know how he felt. Maybe it wasn't too late for her to change.

"Watch me." Terra said without hesitation as her eyes glowed.

Beast Boy could feel tears fill his eyes as she began to close the crack in the ground.

"Terra!"

Terra looked down at the newly sealed crack in the ground where she had just sealed Beast Boy and Cyborg's fate. Four titans down and one to go. She felt giddy. She was so close to her goal. She had done it. She really had destroyed the titans. Slade would be so proud and the city would be theirs for the taking.

"Don't celebrate yet, my young apprentice, we still have one titan left." Slade said into her ear.

Terra flipped her hair as she walked out into the night. Slade was always a spoilsport, never letting her have any fun. Why was he so worried about Robin? He had no powers. He wouldn't be a problem.

"Robin won't be a pro-"

Terra was cut off when the sound of a motorcycle ripped through the air. Terra looked up to see Robin in midair, leaping off of his bike towards her. Before Terra could counter Robin tackled her to the ground, pinning her there.

"Do. Not. Move." He growled into her ear.

"What's the matter, Robin?" Terra asked as she breathed in the dirt from the ground. "Feeling lonely that I exterminated all your friends?"

"They were your friends too!" He said through gritted teeth.

Terra felt his grip tighten and she began to panic. She needed to get him to loosen up, she needed to get out.

"Maybe you're just upset because I destroyed your girlfriend. I hope aliens can swim." She said menacingly.

She could feel Robin stiffen and his grip on her loosen just slightly. It was all she needed. She focused on the ground and it began to shake tremendously. Robin stumbled backwards, but it would take more than that to shake him off.

"I promised Beast Boy I would give you one last chance." Robin said. "And this is it!"

He charged at her, sending swift punches and kicks which she blocked immediately.

"You still don't get it yet, do you?" Terra yelled as she brought up a rock column, which Robin dodged by flipping backwards.

She walked around to attack again, but Robin was gone. She look around before she felt someone grab her, spin her around and slam her into the chain link fence.

"Look at yourself, Terra?" Robin growled. "Is this really who you want to be?"

He looked at their reflection. He didn't know if he was getting through to her. Terra had gone through and destroyed the other titans like it was nothing. She showed no signs of regret or sadness. Robin was wondering if it was too late. But he promised Beast Boy and he wasn't about to break another promise.

"I'm just never going to be good enough for you, am I?" Terra roared as she flipped Robin around, slamming him into the fence.

Robin flipped his legs up on the fence, breaking her grip and summersaulting over her. He needed to find an escape route because things were taking a turn for the worst and he needed a new plan.

"It doesn't have to be this way." He said as his eyes swept the area. "You don't have to be Slade's apprentice. You don't belong with him."

Terra laughed as she began sending rocks his way.

"You know, for the leader of the Teen Titans you can be pretty thick sometimes, Robin." Terra said as she watched one of her rocks finally take him down. "I don't need saving."

Robin took a few deep breaths, trying to get back up. "I was Slade's apprentice once, but I got out. Starfire showed me-"

He was cut off as another rock slammed into him, knocking him back. He sat up, pain swimming through his body. Terra continued to advance on him.

"I wanted to be this way." Terra said as she continued to throw more rocks at Robin. "I wanted to be Slade's apprentice and I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends!"

Terra came to a stop in front of Robin, who was still struggling to rise. She brought a large rock forward and glared down at her former friend and leader.

"And now I never want to see your face again."

 _"That's my girl. Now the city belongs to us."_

* * *

 ** _Deer lord this took forever to write. So I decided I wanted to keep it close to what the episode was with some changes. You can tell where I added dialogue and other things. So tell me what you think! The second episode I plan on changing a lot more. Your reviews are helpful!_**

 ** _Vballqueen17_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

 **The final chapter is set during Aftershocks Part 2**

* * *

Raven ran her glowing hands over Starfire's back. The wound had been cleaned from the salt water, but it was still gushing blood pretty heavily. She could see Starfire flinch with pain every few seconds and she tried to work faster to heal her friend. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat next to her, both looking at the wound with concern.

"Do not worry, friends," Starfire said through gritted teeth as the pain in her back intensified for a moment, "I am mostly undamaged."

"Don't remind us that it could have been worse, Star." Cyborg said with a shake of his head. "She almost destroyed all of us."

"She won't get that chance again." Beast Boy said darkly.

The others turned to look at him. They had never seen him like that before. Raven finished with Starfire's back. There was still a large scar there and she couldn't take away all the pain, but she hoped she had done enough. Starfire turned and smiled at her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"No more chances." Cyborg stated.

"No more trust." Starfire agreed in uncharacteristic like anger.

"And no more mercy." Raven finished as she pulled her hood over her head.

"She's just another criminal." Beast Boy added. They had given her a chance. He had tried to get through, but Terra seemed too far-gone. He would not lose his friends to her again. This time she was going down and Slade would sink right along with her.

"And we're going to stop her." A voice said from behind them. The titans all turned to see Robin standing in the dim light from Cyborg's arm, his eyes narrowed. "No matter what it takes."

Robin found Starfire's eyes immediately, his heart beating just at the sight of her. She was alive. She was standing in front of him, breathing and living. He could cry.

"Robin!" Starfire cried as she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

Robin quickly wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into her hair. She smelled like salt water, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hold her forever. The other three titans smiled softly at their embrace. It had been a long time coming. Robin's hands fell to the small of Starfire's back, but as soon as they did the alien princess flinched in pain.

"Star, are you okay?" He asked with concern as he quickly let her go.

"I am better thanks to Raven." She said avoiding his question.

"You were hit in the back-" Robin started.

Starfire moved slightly away as he tried to circle around her. He frowned at her. She sighed as she slowly turned around, pulling her hair to the side. Robin took a step closer and his eyes locked on the giant scar that now ravaged most of her back. Robin gently placed his hands on her side as he got down to his knees. He could feel Starfire shaking slightly and his heart dropped into his stomach.

She had this because she had moved him out of the way. She had this because she had saved him. He leaned forward, not caring that the rest of his team was watching. They probably already knew. There was no point in denying it anymore. He kissed the middle of the scar. Starfire closed her eyes. She didn't mind the touch. Robin kissed it a few more times before he stood up and turned Starfire around.

"I'm sorry." He said before he leaned in to kiss her. Starfire met him half way, her lips crushing into his. Robin knew he never wanted to loose her again.

The other titans looked away, deciding it was best to give them a private moment. Raven looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy. Both looked tired and angry, mirroring how she felt. But, something else was stirring inside her, eating her alive. They had already hit rock bottom, it was now or never to ask.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy, can I ask you two something?" She said hesitantly.

Both boys looked at her in surprise. They exchanged a look with each other before turning back to her and nodding in unison.

"When we were fighting, Terra and I, she said that you all liked her better than me." Raven said. She knew it sounded petty and terrible, but she had to know if it was the truth.

"Raven, you know that's not true at all." Cyborg said seriously. "Terra may have been more outgoing, but she could never take your place."

"Yeah, she just said that stuff to make you angry." Beast Boy agreed as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We're family." Cyborg said. "And family sticks together no matter what."

Raven gave them a small smile as the knots in her chest began to relax. She had always feared because she wasn't super outgoing or social that it made the other titans like her less. They had proved her wrong and she was very thankful for that.

"Titans," Robin said to grab his friend's attention, "I have a plan for how we can take down Terra and Slade."

He was looking at Beast Boy, making sure it was okay. He had been the one to advocate for Terra this whole time. Robin wanted to make sure they weren't crossing a line.

"Whatever it takes." Beast Boy said with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Terra stood before Slade's troops, the Titan's Tower looming in the distance, her old home. The mist had begun to roll in, giving an eerie look to the deserted town. The Titans were gone. She had defeated them and they weren't coming back.

"Well, we did it." She spoke allowed. "They're really gone."

Just as she finished speaking the words a large, black ribbon of energy slashed into view, taking a robot with it. Terra looked at the spot where the robot had disappeared, her eyes were wide with fear.

"It-it can't be." She stuttered.

She watched as a combination of green starbolts and the white of a sonic cannon blast hit the next few robots closes to her, sending her flying backwards. She groaned as she hit the pavement. She looked up to try to find the source.

"Apprentice, report!" Slade's voice rang in her ear. "What's going on?"

"I don't-" She gasped midsentence when she saw five very familiar shapes emerge in the fog. "No! I destroyed you!"

"Terra! Attack, now!" Slade yelled, trying to focus her attention.

Terra immediately threw a few large boulders in the direction of the silhouettes, but when the dust cleared from the explosion, no on was there. The fog began to thicken around her as she saw shapes and shadows run past her, drawing her attention this way and that. Her heart was racing. She didn't know what to do. She was frozen.

She felt a hard punch in her back and she stumbled to the ground. She looked up to see the shadows of Beast Boy and Raven advancing. She slammed her hand on the ground, making a large rock column bring her out of harms way. The column had only risen a few feet before a large, green bolt destroyed it, sending her back to the ground.

She felt the explosion of disc knock her away as she tried to get up. She sent rocks every which way, but she never hit, while the titans continued to rain their attack on her. She once again found herself on the ground, her body throbbing in pain. She heard a menacing growl in front of her, causing her to look up. Beast Boy, shaped as a wolf, was lurking in front of her.

"Beast Boy! Stop!" She said in a scared tone of voice. He would listen. He was Beast Boy. He was the one always trying to talk to her. "Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"There's nothing left to say." Cyborg's voice cut in as he appeared next to Beast Boy.

"You attempted to annihilate us!" Starfire stated angrily as and Raven came into view.

"Did you think we wouldn't take it personally?" Raven added.

Terra looked over her shoulder to see Robin coming forward.

"It's over, Terra." He said.

Terra looked around at the titans surrounding her. Her chest tightened as he heart raced at lightening speed. For the first time since she had become Slade's apprentice she was truly afraid. She wasted no time and pulling a piece of rock from the earth and flying clear of the titans. The titans watched as she disappeared into the night sky, the fog beginning to dissipate around them.

"She seems quite scared." Starfire said, her gentle nature breeching through her anger.

Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "Scared isn't the same as sorry."

Robin came to a stop by Starfire's side, a frown on his face. "I don't care how she feels. Terra is a dangerous criminal and she needs to be stopped."

"She will be." Beast Boy said as he clenched his fist. "I'm going to make sure of that."

"Got a lock." Cyborg said as he looked down at a signal beeping from the computer in his arm. "She's heading east."

Terra ducked behind a dark alley, trying to catch her breath. The titans were alive and they had almost beaten her. They were out to stop her no matter what. She couldn't use their friendship with her against them anymore. Even Beast Boy was lost to her.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Slade hissed in her ear like a snake.

"Anywhere!" Terra said in a panicked voice. Didn't he understand? "I was getting thrashed, I had to get-"

"No!" Slade yelled. "Failure is not tolerated. You will get back there and you will fight! And you will win."

Terra took a few breaths to regain her composure. If she had to fight, then she had to fight. She had destroyed the titans once before, she could do it again. She peered around the alley, seeing that the street was empty. She had only taken a few steps forward when Cyborg rammed into her with his shoulder, sending her flying down the block.

She tried to fight back, but the titans were quick. Raven would block her flying rocks, while the rest of the titans succeeded in knocking her around the street. She was going to lose this fight and she knew it. The titans were out playing her at her own game.

"Slade!" She yelled fearfully into the night. "I can't do this alone!"

"Dear child, you are never alone." Slade said calmly.

Terra took off down the street, Starfire right behind her. The ground began to shake and Starfire came to a stop as she watched the cracks in the pavement rupture. From the gaping hole rose Plasmus, Overload and Cinderblock, a bright white light surrounding them. Starfire landed on the ground next to Robin as the rest of the titans gathered around the sight before them.

"Wha-"

Robin's sentence was cut off when the three criminals rose in the air and started to spin quickly, all three of their bodies starting to form into one. The titans watched in horrified amazement. Robin felt Starfire's fingers brush against his and he took her hand, squeezing it. He pulled his gaze away to look at her. Her eyes were still looking at the sight before them and her hair was blowing gently in the wind. She turned to look at him and, for Robin, time seemed to slow down. Her green eyes shined brightly against the bright light coming from the three villains. Whatever was to come Robin knew he could conquer with her by his side. They both turned back to the new monster creation.

"And I thought they were ugly before." Cyborg said to break the silent tension.

Robin grinned slightly before he said, "Titans! Go!"

 _Meanwhile…_

Terra stumbled into Slade's lair, trying to catch her breath. She had escaped. Now they could regroup and figure out what to do about the titans.

"Slade!" She said as she spotted the man not too far in front of her. "I made it I'm alive!"

Slade hadn't turned around, which she thought was weird. Shouldn't he be happy she made back in one piece? She rolled her eyes and sat down on a large rock protruding from the ground.

"I can't believe they almost beat me." She said as her heart rate started to calm.

"That was nothing ," Slade said as he finally turned to look at her, "compared to what I'm going to do to you."

* * *

Cyborg watched as t-rex Beast Boy stomped over the android army that had appeared not too long after the trio monster was created. He changed back into himself, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Where's Terra?" He asked through gritted teeth. He hadn't seen the girl since they had been attacked.

"What's the matter?" Cyborg asked as he blasted another android. "A robot army and a giant Franken-thingie not enough for you?"

"I don't care about them." Beast Boy growled. He turned into a gorilla and smashed the next few robots that were in his way before he took off down the street and disappeared.

Cyborg started to follow, but was cut off by a couple of robots.

 _Meanwhile…_

Terra fell forward. She tried to regain her balance as Slade stopped in front of her. She looked up at the man with fear in her eyes.

"You failed me, apprentice." Slade stated coldly.

Terra wiped her lip, tasting blood on her tongue. Slade can't do this. They were in this together!

"I ordered you to destroy the titans and yet there they are." He said as he pointed to the screen where the titans were still fighting the giant monster and robot army. "I commanded that you fight and yet here you are, in front of me."

"You-you can't treat me like this!" She argued. He just needed to see reason. It wasn't her fault the titans survive. They just needed to figure things out from here. They just needed a new plan.

"Can't I?" Slade said as he kicked her in the stomach, sending her crashing into a wall. Terra groaned in pain. "Who else would have you, my dear? You've done terrible, unforgivable things. You really thinks the titans would take you back after all you've done?"

Terra looked down at the ground. She knew they wouldn't. That time had come and gone. She threw that opportunity right out the window when she tried to annihilate them. No, she was on her own yet again.

"Where else could you possibly go?" He snarled at her when she did not answer.

Terra narrowed her eyes, her fist clenching as she looked up at Slade, "Anywhere, but here!" She stood and attempted to take her armor off. "I'm sick of fight and I'm sick of you!"

Slade grinned evilly behind his mask. "You'll find that quite impossible. You see the suit's neural interface has integrated into your nervous system. Into your skin."

Terra looked at him in horror. "No." She whispered.

"It's part of you as I am part of you." Slade said as he took a step closer to her.

"You can't, I can't-" She began

"You chose this life, apprentice." Slade said as he came closer to her. "Did you think you could change your mind that easily? I learned from Robin."

Terra blinked and her eyes narrowed again. Slade wasn't going to win that easily. She would just run away, like she had been doing all her life. She couldn't join the titans again, but she didn't want to fight them anymore.

"Well, it's not too late to walk out the door." She said as she started for the exit.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that it is." Slade said as he pressed a button on the cuff of his arm.

Sparks began to fly from Terra's body, making her drop to her knees. The pain was intense, causing her teeth to grit. Before she could stop herself she felt her body starting to rise and walk towards Slade. She tried to fight it, but something had taken over. Slade had taken control.

"You promised to fight by my side forever." Slade said as he roughly grabbed her chin, making her look him in the eyes. "And that's a promise I intend to keep?"

Terra could feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Terra?" She heard another voice from behind her.

"Beast Boy, help me, please."

* * *

The remaining four titans crouched behind a giant truck to get some cover from the robot army and monster. They needed to regroup and make a plan.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, when she noticed the green titan was not among them.

"He took off a little while ago to find Terra." Cyborg said.

"He shouldn't be fighting her and Slade alone." Raven said as she looked the truck to see the army coming closer to them.

Robin was looking at his communicator, trying to find Beast Boy's location. "He's five kilometers east and eight hundred meters below the surface."

"Should we go after him?" Cyborg asked as he blasted a few robots with his sonic canon from the cover of the truck.

"Not all of us." Robin said. "We need more numbers here." He turned to Starfire. As much as he didn't want to be apart from her she could best help Beast Boy until the rest of them arrived. "Star, you go after Beast Boy. We'll catch up."

Starfire nodded. Raven and Cyborg rejoined the fray as Starfire started to take of in the direction Robin had given her, but he stopped her, grabbing her arms and pulling her back. She gave him a curious look before he pulled her into a quick, passionate kiss.

"Stay safe." He said.

She placed a hand on his cheek, smiling at him. "You too."

* * *

Starfire found the entrance to Slade's secret layer and cautiously floated down the rocky hallway, a green starbolt lighting her way. It was too quiet for her liking. She thought she would hear the sounds of a battle, but was only met with the sound of magma moving slowly beneath them.

As she neared a large opening she could have sworn she heard crying or whimpering. She saw Beast Boy's body lying, unmoving, just ahead of her. She gasped as she rushed forward to his side.

"Beast Boy!" She cried as pulled him into her lap. "Friend, are you okay?" Beast Boy remained unconscious in her arms.

"Starfire, take Beast Boy and get out of here." Came Terra's voice from the dark.

Starfire immediately fired up her starbolts, taking a protective stance over her friend.

"Show your face, traitor!" Starfire yelled as she looked around for her former friend.

"Starfire, please listen, you have to get out of here I'm not in-"

Before Terra could finish four large boulders came soaring towards Starfire. She quickly destroyed them, still looking around for Terra. The boulders continued to fire at her and she had to move away from Beast Boy to destroy them so the debris wouldn't harm her friend. A rock hand reached from the ground and wrapped around Starfire's leg, slamming her into the ground. Starfire groaned as she got to her feet.

"What a pleasant surprise." Slade said as he stepped out of the darkness in front of Starfire. "I was hoping I'd get to speak to you, uninterrupted."

Starfire shot at him with her laser eyes and Slade flipped backwards as another boulder came flying her way. She punched through it, her eyes scanning for Slade. She finally spotted Terra who looked to be in great pain.

"What did you do to Beast Boy?" She asked in a growl. Her glowing eyes were narrowed and her starbolts were shining bright in her hand.

"It wasn't me." Terra said as more tears fell down her cheek. "Slade, he's taken control."

Starfire looked at the girl curiously. Was this another trick? She saw white sparks fly from the girl's body as he eyes glowed yellow, tears still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said.

The ground below Starfire's feet began to crumble and the alien princess took the sky, firing off her starbolts at Terra. Terra blocked them with small and medium rocks. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Slade making motions with his arms and hands, the same ones Terra was making. She turned and focused her attack on him. He blocked her onslaught until one starbolt broke through, sending him flying in the air. Starfire landed on the ground and ran over to Terra who had fallen to her knees.

"Terra, how can I?" Starfire began.

"Please, get Beast Boy and get out before I kill you guys." Terra said as she struggled against Slade's control.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." Slade said as he wiped dust from his shoulder.

Starfire had turned to look at him, which gave Slade the opportunity to use Terra against her. He made Terra slam her hand on the ground, the force strong enough to throw the alien princess across the room, where she hit the wall and fell the ground. She felt pain ripping through her head as she tried to get to her knees. She needed to find the other titans in order to take them down.

Before she could move she felt rough rocks wrap around her body, hoisting her in the air, squeezing her tight. The rock grip brought her to Slade and tightened as she struggled against it.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." He said as he looked at her.

Her eyes began to glow green, but as soon as she tried to concentrate her laser eyes a layer of rock wrapped around her throat, cutting off all her air. Her eyes returned to their normal color as she began gasping for breath.

"You see, my dear, I blame you for losing Robin." Slade said as she he slowly closed his tense hand, making the rock tighten around her throat more.

"Slade, please, stop this!" Terra cried.

Slade ignored her. "I ordered my apprentice to destroy you in front of Robin so he could suffer, because love is a dangerous thing." Slade said as Starfire continued to struggle free. "And now my new apprentice has succumb to the same fate. Her love for the changeling and you titans has poisoned her mind."

Starfire's vision began to blur as her body started giving up the fight. Her first thoughts were to Robin. She wanted to see him again. She hoped he was safe.

"Now I'm going to remind my dear apprentice what love will get you and maybe I will spare the green one." Slade said in a dark voice. "But you, my dear, I will make sure Robin never sees the light in your eyes again."

 _Robin, I love you…_

Was the last thought on Starfire's mind as the world around her began to turn black.

"Terra, NO!" Beast Boy yelled as he leaped towards the girl, knocking her down to the ground.

Slade's hold on Starfire immediately collapsed and the titan fell to the ground, unconscious. Slade angrily screamed as he turned towards his apprentice and Beast Boy.

"You have to stop me, Beast Boy!" Terra cried as he pinned her to the ground. "Please! I don't want to fight anymore!"

Beast Boy glared at her. "Then don't let Slade control you anymore!"

"I have no choice." Terra said in a deadpan voice. Didn't Beast Boy understand? Slade was too strong, too powerful.

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy spat. "You've always had a choice!"

Rock columns around them began to collapse. Beast Boy changed into bird, flying away from the falling debris. He landed on his feet as he changed back to his human form, Terra standing just in front of him.

"It's all been your choice!" He said as he started to walk towards her. "You chose to work for Slade, chose to betray us, and now you've chosen to give him control!"

Her eyes were closed. She flinched every time he reminded her of a horrible thing she had done. She opened her eyes to see Beast Boy standing right in front of her.

"Slade isn't doing this, Terra, you are!"

"NO!" Terra screamed as the ground around her collapsed.

Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew away, landing on a higher out cropping, but that began to crumble too. He changed into a wolf and began running over the falling rocks. He spotted Starfire's unmoving body and changed direction to get to her. Terra screamed and the ceiling above him started to cave in. Beast Boy's wolf eyes widened as the debris crashed around him.

Terra heard a bark of pain and she opened her eyes to see Beast Boy had transformed back into his normal self, his leg trapped under a large rock.

"I guess we won't be sparing him after all." Slade said as he stepped forward. "Time we finished him and then we can destroy the girl."

"Terra, no!" Beast Boy called as she walked towards him.

"I can't stop him." She said in an anguished voice.

"Yes, you can!" Beast Boy urged. "It's your power, not his! You can still take control and do the right thing!"

Terra looked sadly down at him. "It's too late."

She pulled a rock together, with a deadly sharp point at the end over Beast Boy. The titan looked up at the rock with wide, terrified eyes.

"STOP!"

Terra looked up to see that Robin, Raven and Cyborg had finally found them. They surrounded her and Beast Boy, all of their weapons and powers aimed at her to strike if she were to continue what she was doing.

"Apprentice, strike now!" Slade yelled.

A green starbolt soared past him, knocking him off balance slightly. He turned to see Starfire standing just before him, her eyes narrowed in fierce anger.

"No!" She growled.

"DO IT!" Slade yelled, his eyes glaring towards the alien princess.

"It will be the last thing you do." Raven said as her eyes glowed black, looking straight at Terra.

"Apprentice, I gave you an order!" Slade yelled again.

"Don't do it, don't do it!" Cyborg said as he charged his canon.

The titans started rambling arguments towards Terra, along with Slade's yelling in the background. Terra could feel the fear and panic rising in her. She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to hurt Beast Boy. She looked down at the titan in question.

"It's your life, Terra. Your choice." Beast Boy said quietly, but he was the only one she wanted to listen to. "It's never too late to change."

Something inside her changed. She took a deep breath. "'Sorry, Beast Boy, for everything."

She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were glowing bright yellow. She summoned all her strength and turned her body, throwing the rock towards Slade with a might cry. Terra started after Slade.

Cyborg ran over and freed Beast Boy from the rocks while Robin ran over to Starfire who heavily leaned on him for support. He could see dark bruises forming around her neck.

"Star…" He said in a pained voice.

"I am mostly undamaged." She said as she tried to wave him away.

Robin gave her a look and she tried to smile, but she lost her body gave out and he scooped her up into his arms. She laid her head against his chest.

"I am okay, now that I'm with you." She said.

Across the room Terra had cornered Slade, her anger towards the man bubbling over.

"You can't control me anymore."

Terra began to glow brightly, the light engulfing both her and Slade. The titans watched as the light overcame them, making them shield their eyes. When it had faded away Slade was no longer standing in front of Terra. There was only a moment to be shocked before the entire lair began to shake terribly.

"Terra's power had triggered a volcano!" Robin said as he tried to stay balanced, holding Starfire in his arms. The side panels around them began to explode with lava.

"Big enough to take out the whole city and way to big to stop!" Cyborg said as he scanned the volcano on his arm panel.

"We have got to get out of here." Raven said as she blocked the lava from hitting her friends.

The titans took their retreat, but Beast Boy stopped when he noticed Terra wasn't following them.

"Terra, come on!" he begged. "We gotta go!"

She came to a stop in front of him. "I have to stay."

"No, you can't!" Beast Boy said in a horrified voice. "It's too late."

Terra smiled at him. "It's never too late." She pulled him into a tight hug, her eyes filling with tears. "You were the best friend I ever had."

She let him go and Beast Boy jumped down and joined Cyborg and Raven who were waiting for them. He gave one, last look at Terra. She smiled brightly at him before her body was surrounding by a bright, golden light…

* * *

Robin sat on the edge of the tower. His eyes focused on the starry sky above him. A lot had happened in the past couple of days, but he hadn't had time to sit and clear his mind. Terra's bravery had spared them, but it had come at a cost. She was now a rock statue with no way of knowing whether they could change her back or not.

Slade had disappeared; fell into the lava that had been the surroundings of his lair. He had tried to kill both Beast Boy and Starfire before he passed. Robin could still see the bruises around Starfire's neck, and while she assured him they didn't hurt he still felt sick every time he saw them. He had sent her to help Beast Boy.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hey, Star." He said with a small smile as she sat down next to him. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Oh yes, the stars are shining very bright tonight." She said as she leaned against him, her eyes scanning the sky. "Do you think we will find a way to free, Terra?" She said after a moment.

"I don't know." Robin said honestly. "But I do know one thing."

Starfire sat up and turned to look at him with a questioning look on her face. "What is that?"

"That I love you more than anything." He said before he pulled her into a kiss.

They kissed under the starry sky as the waves calmly lapped against the tower. Somewhere in the distance a plethora of flowers bloomed around a small plaque that read:

TERRA

A TEEN TITAN

A TRUE FRIEND

* * *

 _ **Woohoo I finally finished it! Sorry if it took a while, rewriting episodes is tough work. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop me a review and let me know what you thought!**_

 _ **Vballqueen17**_


End file.
